Too Busy
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Ray experiences pregnancy complications and goes into labour a day early, and no one's there to help him. Warning: MaleMale relationship, Mpreg, slight ever so slight mention of sexual actions, tragedy, character death


**Summary:** Ray experiences pregnancy complications and goes into labour a day early, and no one's there to help him.

**Warning:** Male/Male relationship, Mpreg, slight (ever so slight) mention of sexual actions, tragedy, character death

**Explanation:** Ray's a neko-jin, and for those who know a bit about cats, they know that cats only stay pregnant for 9 weeks (63 days). I don't know how much time there is between contractions and anything about labour in general. I think that there's supposed to be quarter of an hour between, and I've probably made several mistakes, but screw that! It's called fiction for a reason, so humour me!

**To Busy**

Ray was waddling around his apartment, being mindful of bumping into anything with his big stomach. The handsome father-to-be, Kai, was still at work with Tala, and wouldn't be back until 8 o'clock that evening.

Ray looked forward to the next day, when he was going to be giving birth to 5 beautiful small children, all boys, if the ultrasounds were correct. Tomorrow he would see his children, and hold them in his arms for the very first time. After 63 days of pregnancy, he would be able to look at the solid proofs of his and his husbands love for each other.

He thought back to the day that Kai had first confessed his feelings. It had been the day that he had battled Bryan in the World Championship. He shuddered at the memory of Bryan. Even though Bryan had dating Tala for the last 4 years, just one year shorter than Kai and himself, Ray had yet to see or speak to Bryan.

The neko-jin shook his head, dwelling on passed events was not a good idea, he should be focusing on the future, especially the bundles of joy in his own stomach. He smiled at the thought, but just as he placed a hand on his swelled tummy, he felt something wet trickle down his legs. With a shocked gasp he realized that his water had gone, and as the first contraction attacked his body, he realized that he was going into labour, and that he was going to be giving birth very soon. He tried to get to the phone as quickly as possible, grabbing on to the wall as another contraction wracked his form. Dialling the number he knew so well, Ray held the receiver to his ear. As the answering message came on, he panicked, slamming the phone down and picking it back up, dialling the number again quickly. After dialling the number for the fourth time and getting the answering-machine again, his third contraction swept over him. He tried a few times more, gasping every time the pain overcame him.

Dialling for the eleventh time, and getting the usual 'leave a message', Ray collapsed in tears. Calling Tala, he was no better off. The contractions were getting more frequent now, and Ray was going trough the list of people to call, realizing that everybody was either in Japan, or America, or China, or… Ray's body shock with tears as he realized that apart from his unresponsive husband, Tala was the only other person in Russian. Tala and… Ray shuddered…. Bryan. By this time Ray felt something else start to run down his thighs, and he saw blood pooling between his kneeling legs. He collapsed on to the floor, lying on his side, the pain overwhelming his body and mind. Slowly he dialled Tala's home number, praying that Bryan would pick up.

"Yes" was the curt answer.

"Bryan?" Ray half-sobbed.

"Ray?" Bryan sounded shocked, "What the hell do you want?"

"Bryan, please help" Ray sobbed, "You have to help me. Please, I'm begging you!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he could barely breath with all the pain he was experiencing.

"Why should I help you?" Bryan's voice was filled with malice.

"Bryan I'm begging yo-"

"Why don't you call Kai or Tala if you need help?" The malice had left his voice, he just sounded bored now.

"They're not answering, please Bryan, it hurts so much…please Bryan…" The last words were uttered in barely a whisper.

"Whatever. Ray, I'm busy. Next time you want something, make an appointment." Bryan's voice had turned cold again, but just as he was about to hang up, Ray screamed so loud that he dropped the phone. He picked it up quickly, suddenly realizing that Ray wouldn't call him up after all these years just to beg if he wasn't in serious trouble. "Ray, what's wrong?" He said, his once cold voice now full of concern.

"Contrac…Contr…Co…" Ray never managed to finish, the pain consuming him. His grip on the phone slackened, and it fell the few centimetres it had to travel, thudding to the floor. Another wave of pain wracked his form, and his vision blackened.

Bryan threw down the phone, grabbing his jacket and the keys to his bike, before racing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bryan ran to the door leading to the Hiwatari household. He took a step back, kicking the door down. The sight that met him was one of such despair that he held onto the doorframe, staring down at the silent form lying there. He rushed forward a second later, when he noticed that blood was surrounding the still form. He pressed two of his fingers against the vein in Ray's neck, pulling his hand away when he felt the cooling skin. Ray was already dead.

And then it hit him. Ray was with children! Tala had told him, and he remembered reading somewhere that if the mother died, the unborn children would die as well. If Ray died, wouldn't the children be dead to? Bryan knew what he had to do in order for any of the children to survive, if they weren't already dead….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Kai and Tala were laughing as they entered the entered the building where Kai and Ray lived. They were joking about giving Ray a maternity bra, to teas him about becoming a mom.

As they came to the floor where Kai lived, they could already see the broken down door at the end of the hallway, and a figure lying on the floor, covered in blood and with a knife beside him. Kai recognized the lithe figure lying there. He rushed forward, closely followed by Tala. At seeing the long cut in Ray's stomach, Kai collapsed onto the cold neko, screaming out his anguish to the heavens. His shoulders shook as he sobbed uncontrollably, rocking his unresponsive love.

He heard a soft snivel, and looked up. "Bryan?" His voice was soft, weak, and Bryan shuddered at the pain that he saw in the usually so emotionless eyes.

"Ray called me. He was in pain. When I got here he was already dead. I tried to save the babies, but…." He looked down at the bundle in his arms, seeing a small hand stretching towards one of his strands of hair, the small hand grabbing onto the lavender coloured lock of hair and tugging gently. Golden eyes stared up at him, a small smile adorning the young kids face, unaware of the pain and anguish in the room.

Kai got up on shaky knees, slowly wobbling towards Bryan, Tala hurrying to his side as he gave a particularly wobbly step. He looked down at the small baby in Bryans arms. "Why didn't he call me?" He whispered, his voice cracking at the last note.

"He did." Bryan looked at him, "He called both of you, but he told me that neither of you answered."

"I-i-i ne-never he-heard-" Kai stuttered through broken sobs.

"We had a meeting. It must have happened then…" Tala whispered from behind him.

Kai reached a hand forward stroking the infants' soft cheek. A soft, sad smile flittered across his face.

"You're going to be so beautiful, just like your mummy" he cooed to the golden-eyed baby, receiving a fanged smile that told the world of this young chibi's exotic inheritance.

Tiny hands stretched up towards the light blue hair, reaching up to the white cheeks, tracing the strong jaw and heading up to the well-defined cheekbones. A clumsy hand bumped against Kai's nose as he closed his eyes, the soft touches reminding him of the first time his husband had traced his face, and of the wedding-night when they had first made love, and had also created the five beautiful miracles that were to represent their love. He remembered how Ray had lain beneath him, how the innocent eyes were showing fear for what was to come, but also showing the trust and love he held for his husband. Ray had been so perfect; Kai had wondered how he had been so lucky as to get this beautiful and sensual tiger. As the tiny hand traced over his lips, Kai remembered their first kiss together. It had been Ray's first, his also.

When the small fingers pulled away, he opened his eyes, looking at how the petit nose scrunched up as he yawned. The little body curled up against Bryans' hard chest, the frail hands pushing ever so slightly, before soft purrs were emitted, and he fell asleep.

Kai turned around, staring at his husband, his lover, his friend, just lying there, so cold, so lifeless, and at that moment he knew, he knew that everything he had ever wanted, hoped for, dreamed of, had slipped through his fingers, and it had been all his fault, all because he just had to be at work, even though Ray had asked him to stay home. He had been so stupid! It had been the day before Ray was supposed to be giving birth! He should have stayed home, if only to be sure!

He fell on his knees beside Ray, realizing how much pain he must have been in before he died. He stroked the black hair, that Ray had decided to leave out, fresh tears of guilt spilling down his, now red, cheeks as he looked at the serene face of his beautiful, exotic bride. He knew that he would never enjoy Rays' joy-filled laughter, his innocent eyes and gorgeous smile. He'd never kiss those supple lips, and feel their eager response, he'd never hear that soft voice again, he'd never feel those soft fingers exploring his body as they melted together, and never stroke those soft silky-smooth thighs, seeing the look of completion that they both felt, clearly written on the face of the one he loved, as they became one.

Kai would never feel love again, because he was to busy to nurture his heart.


End file.
